catching serendipity
by heytrisha
Summary: Mello tertawa begitu riang, dan Matt bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia bisa mendengar tawa sahabatnya itu sekali lagi.


**title**:_ catching serendipity_

**genre**: friendship/angst

**rating**: T

.

Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

* * *

_Every night I try my best to dream_  
_ Tomorrow makes it better_  
_ Then I wake up to the cold reality_  
_ And not a thing is changed_

* * *

Asap rokok membubung tinggi ke udara.

Matt menghembuskan napas dari mulut; uap hangat bercampur dengan aroma tembakau membaur ke udara. Bunyi desingan prosesor berdengung di apartemen redup itu, bagaikan suara mesin elektro kardiografi di rumah sakit. Cangkir teh yang sudah dingin tergeletak di samping monitor.

Mereka akan bertaruh; jari-jari mereka berdua akan berkelindan dengan benang-benang takdir.

Matt tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak bodoh. Tapi dibilang berhati-hati juga tidak. Mungkin ia terlanjur percaya pada taktik. Atau mungkin ia hanya panik.

Matt menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, dan men-_scroll_ layar. Berbagai informasi tertera disana, dari hasil menerobos bank data di komputer kepolisian. Ia meng-_highlight_ beberapa bagian, dan membuang sisanya.

Bunyi prosesor yang berdengung menggantung di udara, bak metronom yang menghitung mundur waktu dari sisa hidup seseorang. Entah siapa.

* * *

Mello menggigit cokelatnya, bunyi _'krak'_ keras bergema di udara kosong. Ia baru saja meninggalkan markas, hendak pergi ke tempat sahabatnya. Gerung mesin motor sport yang dinyalakan menggaung di garasi, seiring dengan bunyi _'klik'_ dari helm yang dikunci.

Mello memacu motornya, angin malam bergesekkan dengan wajahnya yang tak tertutupi kaca helm. Bayangan lampu jalan, spanduk, dan papan bar di sisi-sisi trotoar berkelindan di matanya, seperti menonton film bisu yang diputar di layar berwarna gelap.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia tiba di apartemen sahabatnya. Ia memencet tombol lift, menerakan lantai tujuannya dengan bunyi _'klik'_ yang memecah kesunyian.

Begitu tiba, ia segera mengetuk pintu apartemen sahabatnya itu cepat-cepat. Rasa cokelat yang manis masih tertinggal di mulutnya.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Lama sekali," gumamnya pelan pada si pemilik apartemen yang tersenyum tipis. Ia masuk, dan pintu ditutup.

"Oh, _sorry_," sahabatnya itu mengunci pintu, dan duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Mello mengambil tempat di kursi depan meja komputer, yang diputarnya sehingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Jangan bilang kau lagi pakai _headset _tadi," Mello melirik headset yang tergeletak di samping _keyboard_.

"Memang," Matt menyeringai. "Paramore baru saja mengeluarkan album barunya."

Mello menaikkan alis. "Oh, ya?" ia menggigit cokelatnya dengan bunyi _'krak'_ pelan. "Kau masih sempat-sempatnya mendengarkan _streaming_ lagu di situasi genting seperti ini."

Matt menghisap rokoknya, dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. "Yah," gumamnya sambil menaikkan _google_-nya. "Musik tidak pernah mati, _anyway_."

Mello mendesah tanpa suara. "Sudah berapa batang yang kau habiskan hari ini?"

Matt melirik ke rokok di tangannya. "Huh? Seingatku baru sebungkus."

Mello mendelikkan matanya. "Heh, kau bisa mati karena kecanduan nikotin, Matt."

Sahabatnya tertawa samar. "Kau juga bisa mati karena kecanduan mengejar Kira, Mello."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Mello memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah tawa renyah. "Ah, Matt," ia menghembuskan napas panjang setelah tawanya reda. "Itu hal yang konyol, eh."

"Tapi itu memang benar."

Matt melempar sekaleng soda ke Mello, yang segera ditangkapnya dengan tangkas. "Tapi kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati," gumam pemuda itu sembari memandangi asap rokok yang membaur dengan udara.

"Dan aku terlalu nekat untuk hidup, _dude_," balas Mello singkat.

Matt tertawa samar. Ia menghisap rokoknya perlahan, _google_-nya terasa berembun.

"Kalau kau mati, akhir ceritanya takkan jadi bahagia."

Mello menggigit cokelatnya dengan bunyi _'krak'_ keras. "Akhir yang bahagia itu hanya ada didalam dongeng, Matt."

Sahabatnya menaikkan alis. "Kau tidak percaya dongeng?"

"Tidak."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat. Matt menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, dan mengawasi asapnya yang membubung ke atas, sebelum kemudian lenyap dalam ketiadaan.

"Near sudah tahu hal ini?"

Mello mendengus. "Aku sudah menemuinya kemarin," tukasnya datar. "Si albino menyebalkan itu…"

Matt menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Apa katanya?"

"Ia bilang padaku supaya tidak bertindak dengan kepala panas," gumam Mello.

"Lalu?" Dalam hati Matt menyetujui hal yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku menentang pendapatnya, cih" tukas Mello sembai menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. "Dikiranya Kira bisa ditangkap begitu saja hanya dengan berdiam diri," gumamnya kesal.

Matt menghisap rokoknya perlahan, dan mengelap _google_-nya yang terasa berembun dengan jari. "Tapi Kira bisa ditangkap dengan kesabaran, Mello," katanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Matt."

"Memangnya kau punya itu?"

Mello mendelikkan matanya. "Menurutmu?" balasnya tajam. Matt tertawa.

"_Well, don't sweat it_," Matt menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya perlahan. Ia memandangi sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Dengar, Mello," bisiknya lambat-lambat. "Kurasa, Near akan kecewa kalau kau mati lebih dulu."

Mello menatap Matt seakan rambut sahabatya itu baru saja berubah warna menjadi kuning menyala. "Kau lagi mimpi, Matt," balasnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Matt menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku serius, Mello."

"Huh?"

"Kalau tidak, ia takkan mencegahmu untuk melakukan hal itu, _dude_," tukas Matt sembari mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Kurasa dia sudah tahu soal rencanamu."

Mello menyeringai tipis. "Huh, memangnya si albino itu peduli padaku?" desisnya pelan. Matt menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi.

Asap rokok yang tipis menggantung sejenak di udara, sebelum kemudian lenyap.

"Kau yang tak peduli padanya," tukas Matt singkat.

Mello mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi, kau sekarang memihak padanya, Matt?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak memihak siapapun. Dan omong-omong, aku ingin membeli album baru Paramore… bisakah aku menitip itu padamu? Aku lagi malas keluar."

Mello membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei, Matt! Kau masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir soal lagu di tengah situasi seperti ini? Lebih baik, kau memikirkan soal besok, tahu."

Matt tidak menggubris ucapan sahabatnya barusan. "Hmm," ia tersenyum, memandangi Mello lekat-lekat. "Lagunya yang berjudul '_Last Hope_' enak. Kau harus mendengarnya sesekali, Mello."

"Huh?" Mello menautkan alisnya, ekspresinya heran.

"_And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to, it's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore…_" Matt mengutip beberapa baris lirik dari lagu itu, menggumamkannya samar tanpa nada yang berarti.

Mello menatapnya dalam diam.

"…_and the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has, and that's the the only hope I have, the only things I know that's keeping me alive…_"

Matt menghisap rokoknya perlahan, dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. "_Well_, liriknya lumayan."

Mello mendesah pelan. "Kau mau bilang kalau liriknya cocok dengan situasi kita saat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada samar.

Matt tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik ke arah layar yang masih menyala.

"Mungkin," ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, menatap langit-langit tanpa suara. "Kau harus membelikan albumnya segera, Mello."

Mello memandangi sahabatnya heran. "Mengapa?"

Matt menggeleng, sekilas iris hijaunya terlihat sedih. "Tidak, tak apa-apa."

(_Karena mungkin aku takkan bisa mendengarkannya nanti._)

Mello membuka kaleng sodanya, dan meneguk isinya sedikit-sedikit. Rasa soda yang manis bercampur dengan sisa-sisa cokelat dalam mulutnya.

"Kita bertemu jam tujuh malam besok di depan apartemenmu, ya," Mello memberitahu. Matt menghisap rokoknya tanpa suara.

"Oke."

"Pakai rompimu nanti, Matt. Dan jangan merokok—"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Mello mendecakkan lidahnya tak sabar. "Karena itu bisa memecah konsentrasimu, Matt—dan aku tak mau kau mati duluan."

"Huh?"

Mello bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri sahabatnya. Detik jam berbunyi memecah keheningan, ketika Matt menyadari kalau Mello tengah merangkulnya; tanpa suara.

"Karena kalau kau mati duluan, akhir ceritanya nanti jadi tidak bahagia," bisiknya pelan.

Matt tercekat.

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak percaya dongeng, Mello."

Bau tembakau dari pundak Matt bercampur dengan aroma cokelat dan soda dari tangan Mello. Pemuda itu melepas rangkulannya perlahan, lalu menatap mata hijau sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Memang," ia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku percaya pada akhir yang bahagia."

Matt terdiam, rasa hangat yang samar memenuhi dadanya dan untuk sejenak—ia ingin sekali memeluk Mello; mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin, _sangat menginginkan _untuk terus berada di sampingnya hingga akhir.

(_Dan mereka akan bergandengan tangan bersama; tersenyum dan mengucap janji akan sebuah kehidupan baru yang lebih baik—dimana Kira sudah lenyap dan keadilan bisa ditegakkan setinggi-tingginya._)

"Hmm," Matt tersenyum—matanya terasa berkabut. "Semoga sukses untuk besok, Mello."

Aroma tembakau yang pekat bercampur dengan bau cokelat yang manis—serta harapan yang bertautan, saling merangkai jalannya ke langit. Mello tersenyum hangat, dan menepuk pundak Matt tanpa suara.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku janji akan membelikanmu album itu," katanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Matt terdiam sejenak, bau pekat tembakau menggantung di udara sekelilingnya.

"—dan kau bisa mendengarkannya hingga _headset_-mu rusak, Matt," tukas Mello sambil tertawa. Matt tersenyum.

"Tentu," balasnya lembut. "_Thanks, anyway._"

Mello tertawa sekali lagi, kali ini begitu riang, riang—dan Matt bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia bisa mendengar suara tawa sahabatnya itu sekali lagi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

**_#np_**: Paramore - Last Hope

(_jakarta, 18/06/2014_)


End file.
